Happy Ending
by EsTeLweNadia
Summary: Because Shinichi had gone through so much, he deserved more than just a happy ending. And it came quite unexpectedly. A bit of Limp!Shinichi, Protective!Kaito. Favorite pairings, however brief, at later part. A must read for Kaito/Shinichi fans. Might be a three-shot. Based on Becky Tailweaver's 'Relative Truth'.


**Title**: Happy Ending

**By**: Estelwen

**Summary**: Because Shinichi had gone through so much, he deserved more than just a happy ending. And it came quite unexpectedly. A bit of Limp!Shinichi, Protective!Kaito. Favorite pairings, however brief, at later part. A must read for Kaito/Shinichi fans.

**Genre**: Family/Friendship/Angst

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the Detective Conan or the Magic Kaito's cast. Unfortunately.

**Author's Note**: So you see. My DC writings are mostly centered on Shinichi and Kaito, and they are cousins, NOT KaiShin, although I don't mind reading it, but I have issues writing it. -_- Again, to understand this story well, you might want to read _Becky Tailweaver__'s_ '_Relative Truth_' first. Actually, I got tired of waiting, so I came up with my own conclusion of the story. This was written when I was still heavily absorbed in the awesome fic, then halfway through I suffered a major writer's block, so it stalled for a pretty long time. I mean, I have all the ideas in my head… just when everytime I want to put them down, they laugh mockingly as they dance away from my grasp. Yeah, writer's block. Major pain in the ass. This is one of my very old fic. Figure I remind myself of its existence by uploading it up here. I'll go dig up my archives for more; see if I have any fics worth uploading.

This story has not been BETA-ed, so all mistakes, obvious or not, are all my fault.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are immensely appreciated.

Hope you'll enjoy it anyway! ^^

* * *

**Chapter One: Exhaustion**

Shinichi was truly exhausted, both physically and mentally drained. He was too tired to care about the mercilessly pouring rain or his extremely drenched clothes clinging onto his skin. He was too tired to care about the rumbling of thunder or the chilly howling wind. He was too tired to care about anything else except to focus on walking home without having to fall flat on his face on the pavement and then was unable to get up. Hell, he couldn't survive another night like this! Solving three tough murder cases one after another in a single day, and then having to chase after and deal with a snatch thief just a few minutes ago…Shinichi shook his head wearily. Now all he ever wanted was to reach home and collapse on his warm, warm bed...

_That isn't going to be happening_, Shinichi thought dejectedly, struggling to keep on going. _Heck, I don't even know where I am now._

But somehow he knew. He was nearby Kaito's residence, and soon the familiar house loomed ahead. Shivering with intense cold and relief, Shinichi leaned tiredly on the huge gate and pressed the doorbell, closing his eyes while imagining him taking a short, well-deserved rest before continuing home.

A minute passed but nobody came running out to greet him. Shinichi pressed the doorbell again, faintly wondering if everyone in the household was fast asleep. It was rather late after all.

After waiting for several minutes, no one still came forward. Shinichi sighed, wishing time and again that he wasn't so tired. He pushed himself off the gate and stared balefully at the huge house. It was very dark and quiet with no signs of life.

Shinichi groaned._ Great, there's no one at home. Just where are they when I need them? I can't go home in this condition, and I won't make a fool out of myself by waiting outside in this downpour either. Hell, what the heck. I'm sure they don't mind me breaking in their house. It's not like I'm going to steal anyway._

Gathering his flagging strength, Shinichi climbed over the steel gate, barely able to land on his feet before he stumbled towards the door, pausing a moment to collect himself. Then he examined the doorknob, knowing deep in his heart that he couldn't force the door open. Just when he was about to leave, he suddenly noticed a panel of numbers and locks almost hidden among the door's décor. He didn't have to think much. His fingers quickly pressed a few buttons and rearranged several locks, simultaneously changing a part of the door's décor. A moment later, he heard the door unlocking from the inside. He twisted the doorknob and the door slowly opened.

_The Kaito family is weird, _Shinichi thought, stepping into the threshold and locking the door behind him. He didn't want to give any indication that the house had been broken in. _Fancy creating difficult locks to be solved when you can just use a key to open the door. _He leaned against the door gratefully, savoring the warm, dry and cozy atmosphere of a well-lived home. Exhaustion almost made him want to collapse right there and then but his pride prevented him from doing so.

He didn't know where he found the strength to leave his muddy sneakers among Kaito's various footwear. He didn't know where he found the strength to drag himself across the living room and up the staircase, relying on his instincts and memory to guide him to Kaito's room, all the while unconsciously hoping that the room wasn't locked. It was closed all right, but when Shinichi turned the doorknob, the door swung open easily.

Once inside, though it was pitch-dark, the sight of a well-made bed was almost too much. Shinichi could barely restrain himself from just falling on the soft, soft mattress and burrowed himself in the comfort of the pillows. He forced himself to look away from the inviting bed. He couldn't just plop down on the bed with his dripping clothes, so he fumbled around for Kaito's closet. When he found it, he absently picked out a T-shirt and a pair of knee-length shorts for him to change into. He draped his own garments on Kaito's towel rack; silently apologizing for the mess he had made before finally sank down on Kaito's bed. He let out a long contented sigh of relief as he snuggled deeper into the pillows, enjoying the comfort, the softness and the warmth.

_I'll apologize to them when they get back, when I wake up,_ Shinichi thought sleepily. _I'll explain everything…_ An instant later, Shinichi had fallen into a deep, dreamless slumber he had been fighting since hours ago.

* * *

"Home sweet home," Kaito breathed as soon as they entered their house. "I'm so glad to be home again!"

"Kai-chan!" His mum chided as she hung up her wet coat and put away her dripping umbrella, all the while glaring at her rowdy son in displeasure. "The seminar can't be that bad!"

Jii switched on the lights, revealing Kaito leaning wearily on the living room couch, still wearing his coat. "It is that bad!" Kaito insisted, without looking at his mum. "Very boring, dull and so not interesting. That kind of seminar really suits someone like Shinichi, not me. I'm amazed that I didn't doze off during the monotonous speech."

"I have the gods to thank for that," Fumiyo muttered. When she noticed Kaito lounging on the sofa, her gaze sharpened. "And what are you doing on the couch, young man? Get up now and go take a shower before you catch a cold!"

"I'm too tired to move," Kaito moaned, but before his mum could launch a tirade of dreaded lectures, he forced himself to his feet. "Okay, okay, relax! See, I'm up and moving. So don't, please don't, I beg of you, mum, please don't put me into sleep with your usual…folktales. I know the drill…so I don't need you to remind me on what to do!"

Fumiyo wanted to scowl and laugh at the same time. In the end she settled on smiling in mild amusement. She could never stay angry at her son for long. "That's good to know. Now be a good boy and do what you have to."

Kaito frowned at her. "What do you mean, '_Be a good boy'_? I am already a good boy, aren't I?"

"_Kaito!_" Fumiyo said warningly.

Kaito laughed at his mother's expression. "Man, you are no fun," he muttered as he headed up the stairs to his room. He absently took out a key from his pocket and when he slid the key into the keyhole, he realized that the door wasn't locked. Cursing himself for his carelessness, Kaito swung the door open and switched on the lights. Kaito squinted against the sudden brightness and as soon as his eyes had adjusted themselves to the light, the keys slipped from his nerveless fingers and dropped onto the carpeted floor.

"_Shinichi_?" He whispered in astonishment

There, curling and sleeping on his bed was his cousin, the famous, genius high-school detective Kudo Shinichi. He was sleeping so soundly, so comfortably, Kaito's astonishment immediately melted to concern. He bent down to pick up his keys and stepped into his room. Silently he made his way to the sleeping detective. Clothed in—_hey, that's my favorite T-shirt_! Kaito realized with numb surprise—Kaito almost thought he saw himself on the bed. No, this was Shinichi. He had this exhausted, but blissfully serene expression on his face Kaito didn't have the heart to arouse his cousin.

After taking a quick shower, Kaito went downstairs to meet his mum and Jii. Both of them were relaxing in the living room sipping cups of hot coffee.

"Why aren't you asleep yet, Kai-chan?" Fumiyo asked, giving him a strange look. "It's already late, and I thought you said you are tired."

"I am tired, but not as tired as Shinichi," Kaito replied innocently.

Fumiyo and Jii frowned, not catching on. "What do you mean?"

Kaito took a deep breath. "Shinichi is in my room, sleeping like a log. I don't know when he gets here, but I think I know how."

"The code on the door," Jii said suddenly. "That code is meant for any of us to unlock the door should we forget the keys. Shinichi-sama must have solved it to enter."

"He's one of us, alright," Kaito smirked, undoubtedly pleased with the fact.

Fumiyo had stood up, her face lighting up with eagerness and concern. Kaito couldn't blame her. She hadn't meet Shinichi yet, except for when he was a baby. She had never seen him again since _that_ incident. She still wasn't entirely convinced when Kaito had told her that Shinichi looked way like him. And she was concerned, because they didn't know why Shinichi ended up in their house, and how long he had been waiting in the downpour before he went in their house.

"Shin-chan…" Fumiyo murmured, tears sprang to her eyes as soon as she saw Shinichi in Kaito's room. She wasn't dreaming. It was really Shinichi. He looked so much like her son…her heart went out to him.

Shinichi was sleeping, alright, but there was something wrong with him. He was sweating, almost in _pain_. He was mumbling incoherently in his sleep, his face creased in anxiety and fear. He didn't wake up, though.

"Hey, mum, look at this," Kaito suddenly said, bringing her back to attention. She gazed at her son, who held a very drenched dark blue tuxedo and white shirt that certainly weren't his. They were so wet; water was already dripping from them into the carpet, creating a small dark spot beneath Kaito's feet.

"Geez, did Shinichi jump into a swimming pool with his clothes on?" Kaito mused incredulously. "They're completely soaked!"

Realization hit Fumiyo right there and then. Her hand flew to her mouth in horror. "Oh no! Shin-chan must have gotten caught in the rain!" She hurriedly went near Shinichi and gingerly touched his forehead. She jerked her hand back almost immediately. "And he's having a high fever!"

Her maternal instincts began to surface full force. "Kaito, bring Shin-chan's clothes to the laundry room! Jii-san, fetch me a basin of cold water and a towel! Hurry!"

Both Jii and Kaito rushed down the stairs, each heading for a different direction. Kaito was thoughtful as he carefully dropped Shinichi's clothes in the laundry basket. Shinichi, like him, wasn't one who falls sick easily, and when he did, it was usually bad news. But he was puzzled on one thing; what makes Shinichi come into their house? And why did he look so exhausted? Something's not right.

When Kaito came up to his room to check on his cousin's condition, he realized that his mother was tenderly taking care of him, just like when Kaito was having a fever a few months back. From his mother's quietly worried expression, Kaito could guess that Shinichi's condition was… not good.

"How is he, Mom?" Kaito asked her just the same.

"He's going to be fine, Kai-chan, don't worry," Fumiyo assured him, her voice soft. "Go to sleep…I will look after Shin-chan."

Kaito hesitated for a moment, then obliged. "Okay…if you say so…"

He retired to a room next to his, still unusually pensive. As he sank down onto the untouched bed, he couldn't stop wondering if all these were just a dream. His cousin was in his house, in his room, sleeping like nobody's business and looking so exhausted. And now was having a sky-high fever after drenching in the downpour for … well, quite a long time, judging from the extremely soaked clothes Shinichi had changed out from.

Concern marred his features before he could stop it. Heck nobody was watching anyway, and even if they were, let 'em. Shinichi was his cousin, his best friend… so of course he cared about him.

_Care enough to postpone the questions till morning_, Kaito thought sleepily, suddenly feeling tired and sleepy, _and till dear old cousin is up and about._

A second later, his eyes closed shut and he lapsed into a slumber, dreaming he and Shinichi as Kaito Kids terrorizing the night, frustrating the cops, especially the blowhard Nakamori, with his mum, Ojisan, Obasan, Ran and Aoko watching proudly from a distance.

* * *

Sunshine streamed through the windows and curtains and shone full on Kaito's face, making him blink from the brightness and mild heat, and thus bringing him to consciousness. For a moment he was dazed and groggy, wondering why the hell he wasn't in his own room. It only took a second for his mind to sharpen and recall the last night's events… finding Shinichi in his room…

He bolted straight up from the bed, now very wide awake and fully alert. It wasn't a dream, right? Shinichi was really next door, wasn't he?

Kaito quietly made his way to his own room, gently opened the door and peeked in. Yep, he wasn't dreaming. Shinichi was really there, on his bed, sleeping peacefully. And compared to last night, Shinichi looked much better, and more importantly, he wasn't sweating or in pain. Which was a huge relief.

After taking a quick shower, Kaito trudged downstairs, heading to the dining room where his mum was serving the breakfast.

"Ohayo, Okasan!" Kaito greeted cheerfully.

His mum shot him a look. "Afternoon, Kai-chan."

Kaito immediately glanced down at his watch. It showed 12.05pm. "Crap!" He moaned, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. So his mum wasn't preparing breakfast… she was preparing lunch. "Dammit, Mom, why did you let me wake up so late?"

Fumiyo frowned. "Kai-chan, I honestly don't know what is wrong with you. You complain when I wake you up early, and you also complain when I let you sleep in late. Oh, what I am going to do with you?"

Kaito looked even more embarrassed. "Oops, sorry, Mom."

His mum just shook her head in exasperation. "There is nothing to forgive, my son. Come on, our lunch is ready."

Fumiyo sat down and Kaito followed suit.

"How was Shinichi, Mom?" Kaito asked, helping himself to the dishes and filling his bowl generously. Hell, he was hungry. And his mum's dishes seemed to be a lot more delicious than usual.

"Shin-chan's fine now," she replied softly, "But last night, soon after you retired to bed, Shin-chan's condition worsened."

Kaito paused in his eating, arching a concerned eyebrow. "How so?"

His mum looked troubled as she set her bowl and chopsticks down. "His fever shot up so high, we panicked. We tried so many different ways to bring his fever down but they didn't work. I was so scared… I wanted to call the ambulance… Jii-san stopped me. He told me Shin-chan is a strong boy, that he could pull through. But when Shin-chan was having a nightmare… I wasn't so sure…"

Fumiyo trailed off, her eyes reflected the horror she felt last night when she almost lost Shin-chan to the fever. Goodness, it was frightening… Shin-chan looked so much like Kai-chan…

"Mum?" Kaito prodded gently, "What about the nightmare?"

Fumiyo shook herself out of the painful reverie, and delved herself into another one. "Shin-chan was … sobbing… he kept murmuring for his dad to forgive him… to stay… that it is all his fault… I was at loss, Kai-chan. I didn't know how to soothe him… I just held his hand and brushed his hair, hushing and calming him back to peaceful sleep. Goodness, I was so frightened. Poor Shin-chan… he really didn't deserve any of this…"

Kaito unconsciously tightened his grip on his chopsticks at the thought of Ojisan abandoning Shinichi just like that, broken and traumatized. "Ojisan isn't supposed to leave like that, not when Shinichi still needs answers and support!"

Fumiyo sighed. They already had this conversation a lot of times. "I know that, Kai-chan. We all do… but perhaps Yuusaku has his reasons for doing so. Reasons that he doesn't want us to know yet."

"I don't care what his reasons are!" Kaito said sharply. "What did he think he was doing… taking off like that? He isn't being reasonable, sensible or responsible! It's bad enough he stood by and watched Shinichi lived a life of lies, and he didn't even stay behind to explain to Shinichi, to make things right again between them… to heal Shinichi's wounds… he just left! And where is he when Shinichi, all of us, are dealing with the Black Organization? If his leaving can solve all of our problems, I would be more than happy if he is leaving for good!"

"_Kai-chan_!" Fumiyo admonished sternly. "Watch your words, young man! I know you of all people disapprove of Yuusaku's actions but that man has his reasons for leaving, and even though we didn't understand what they are, we have to respect his decisions. Yuusaku is just like your father, in more ways than one." There was a catch in her voice. "Yuusaku is a responsible man; he isn't the one who abandons his family, especially not in a dangerous situation like this, because he loves his family a lot, more than he loves his life. Even if you don't have faith in him, I do. Yukiko-chan does. And so does Shin-chan. I am sure Shin-chan won't be too happy if he hears you talking of his father like that."

Kaito swallowed hard. "Yeah, I guess you are right. I'm sorry."

Fumiyo's hardened features softened. "It is okay, dear. I didn't mean to raise my voice, but Yuusaku is your uncle, is someone very much older, so you still have to respect him. And I believe he will return to us someday… and I hope when he does, we will become a complete family, just like before…"

A small smile touched Kaito's lips. "Yeah, that would be great."

Suddenly his mum brightened, all traces of despair gone. "Come on, then, let's eat! Dear me, the food is getting cold."

Kaito snatched his forgotten chopsticks off the table. "Nah… not too cold I can't eat! Itadakimasu!"

Fumiyo watched her son eat with faint amusement marring her face. So much like Toichi… it was as though Toichi had been reborn in Kaito…

Smiling softly, she picked up her chopsticks and begun eating her lunch, her soul warmed by the presence of her son and her nephew, and the thought of her husband still watching over them.

* * *

Shinichi stirred to consciousness, dimly aware that he felt strangely weak and a little bit too warm but that was least of his concern now. Even without him completely conscious he knew he was not in his own room in his own house. Then where –

Last night's events came rushing back. Him solving three murder cases throughout the whole day, trudging through the relentless downpour, arriving at Kaito's residence and –

He threw off his sweat-soaked blanket and sprang to his feet, staggered for a moment before rushing out of the room, frenzied and panicked, as well as horrified.

_Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god_, Shinichi thought, dashing down the stairs without giving a thought to his condition. _What have I done? What have I done?_

"Shin-chan?"

"Shinichi?"

Shinichi looked up and saw his aunt and cousin standing up and looking at him worriedly.

"I'm so sorry!" he stuttered hurriedly, trying to catch his breath and explain at the same time while desperately hoping they wouldn't get mad at him, wouldn't hate him, wouldn't throw him out… "I didn't mean to break in your house… I was so tired and wet and cold I couldn't go on home in that condition… didn't even think I could make it. I happened to come across your house and then I couldn't think of anything anymore but to find a warm, dry, cozy bed… I'm sorry! I shouldn't have –"

"Shin-chan, it is okay," Fumiyo broke in gently.

"I shouldn't, dammit, I shouldn't!" Shinichi went on, oblivious to the intrusion. He sounded as if he was scolding himself. "It isn't right to break in a house… even if it is a relative's house… I should have waited outside or just headed home or –"

"Or what? Or collapsing face-down on the pavement until the first passer-by finds you, the famous high school detective in such a pitiful condition?" Kaito interrupted amiably. "You wouldn't want that, would you?"

"But—"

"It is alright, Shin-chan." Fumiyo repeated, just as gently, patiently. "You did nothing wrong."

"Yeah, there is nothing to worry about," Kaito added, "Tell me, how do you get in our house?"

A hint of red crept up to Shinichi's sunken cheeks, and Kaito almost bite his tongue off for being so carelessly coarse. He wanted that question to be a joke, but Shinichi had it the other way round. Now he looked guilty and flustered, almost embarrassed, perhaps even ashamed.

"Through the front door," he replied, suddenly realizing how stupid he sounded.

At that Fumiyo broke into an amused chuckle. "Shin-chan, Shin-chan… if you entered by our front door it means that you don't break in our house. You entered just like any guest, anyone of us would. If you break in, you break in through the windows or the back door, but you didn't, right?"

Confused, Shinichi tried to protest again. "But –"

"You solved that code on the door, right?" Kaito asked, his tone very patient, like he was consoling a frightened child as he gestured at the door. Shinichi wasn't a child, not now, not ever, but he did look rather panicked and desperate and also innocent, Kaito realized with faint amazement, just like his alter-ego, Edogawa Conan when he was genuinely frightened.

Puzzled, his cousin nodded, so Kaito continued, "That code is the alternative for our house keys. Dad made it so that should any one of us forgets or loses the keys all we have to do is to solve the puzzle and the door will be unlocked, so we can enter."

"In other words," Fumiyo surmised, "Only our family members know how to solve it. It is not surprising that you know how to, because you are one of us. Our family. So you didn't break in. Don't worry."

Shinichi looked at them, as if trying to find the truth in their words. "Really?" Even his voice was hesitant, uncertain but hopeful.

Mother and son nodded their heads. The detective stared at them, at their sincere and concerned expressions.

"Yokatta," he murmured, a great sense of relief spread warmth from his heart to the tips of his fingers. Suddenly his vision wavered, and his knees weakened. Gasping in surprise, he groped for the stairs railing and heavily lowered himself to sit on the steps.

"Shin-chan!"

"Shinichi!"

Cries of distress rang out simultaneously, thrumming pain in his throbbing skull. He closed his eyes; riding the pain out and swallowing against a wave of nausea. _What is wrong with me?_

"You have just recovered from a high fever, Shin-chan," Fumiyo answered. It was only then he realized that he had voiced the question out loud. "How are you feeling right now?"

Shinichi was too dazed to swat at the hand – he was not sure whose – touching his forehead. He jerked his head away anyway. "I feel much better, thank you."

"Thank goodness," Fumiyo sighed. Shinichi wasn't as warm as last night. "Now get to your feet, young man. You have to get back to bed; you still have not recovered fully from your fever."

Shinichi nodded slowly so as not aggravate his still pounding head. Reaching out with a right hand to grab at the railings, he pulled himself up. The change of height made the room spin. He swayed, and almost toppled over when a hand grabbed his arm to steady him.

"Whoa, easy there," Kaito chided. "C'mon, let me bring you back to your room."

"Not mine," Shinichi muttered. His feet felt heavy, and lifting them to climb the stairs hurt.

"What was that?"

"Not my room. It's yours."

Kaito smiled as he lowered Shinichi onto the bed. "Doesn't matter. Hey, don't sleep first. You gotta eat something. You know, get something into your stomach. You hadn't eaten anything last night, I bet."

Shinichi shot his cousin a sleepy glare. "Just wanna sleep. Leave me alone, will you? I'm sick, not dying."

Their argument was cut short by the delicious aroma of chicken soup –they deduced instantly- wafted into the room, followed by Fumiyo entering the room holding a tray bearing a steaming bowl.

"You need to eat, Shin-chan," she said, setting the tray on the bedside table before fixing her nephew a stern look. "A bowl of hot chicken broth will do nicely."

"Yeah," Kaito quipped. "I miss Mom's chicken soup. Hers is the best!"

Shinichi didn't know if it was because of the gentle persuasions, or because the food smelled appetizing, or because maybe he was actually hungry, so he nodded. "Alright."

"That's better," Fumiyo smiled, satisfied. Turning to her son, she said, "Kai-chan, you make sure he finishes the soup, then get him to take his medicine. I am going to do some grocery shopping with Jii-san. Take care of him while we are away, understand?"

Kaito saluted, chirping merrily. "Wakarimashita! Your wish is my command. Have fun grocery-shopping, ma'am!"

Shaking her head at her son's antics, she left the room.

Silence enveloped the room for a while.

"So, are you going to stare at me all day or eat that soup?" Kaito demanded, arching a challenging eyebrow at his glowering cousin.

Shinichi stared at him for a tad longer before snorting. "Sometimes, Kaito, I don't know whether to strangle you to oblivion or laugh at you."

"I do that to people all the time. Now eat!"

At that, the detective glared. "I know! Stop treating me like I'm seven!"

"Well, you are pouting like one."

"I am NOT pouting!"

"Sulking, then."

"Kaito!" Shinichi growled, a warning. "How am I supposed to eat if you keep antagonizing me?"

Kaito laughed. "Fine. Fine. Am shutting up now."

Shinichi rolled his eyes at Kaito's gesture in zipping up his lips, complete with sound effects. Then he turned to his now-lukewarm chicken broth –_thanks to that insufferable thief!_ – and started shoving spoonfuls into his mouth.

His eyes widened in surprise as soon as the soup touched his tastebuds. It was as Kaito had proudly proclaimed; the soup was delicious. Its warmth bloomed from his stomach and spread all the way to his fingertips and toes. Before long, the bowl became empty. True to his word, Kaito was silent throughout the entire meal, save for his amused smirks.

"You want a second helping?" Kaito offered as soon as he saw Shinichi done with his soup.

"No," Shinichi replied shortly. He took his medicine before Kaito could open his mouth. Throwing a smug look at the obviously puzzled teen thief, he lay down on the bed and pulled up the covers. The medicine and the warm soup were already making him feel sleepy. He closed his eyes at the sight of Kaito towering over him. Mothering him. He sighed, exasperated. And he had no idea how to open his eyes.

"You know, I'll be in the next room if you need me," Kaito said softly, not wanting to aggravate his cousin's drowsy stupor.

Underneath the covers, Shinichi managed a slight nod.

"Of course, I will be checking on you every now and then," he added.

Shinichi nodded again.

Kaito couldn't help throwing in the question that had been bugging him since last night. "How did you get so exhausted anyway?"

At that, one of Shinichi's blue eyes opened. It was surprisingly clear, and reflected enough annoyance Kaito found himself slightly intimidated. "Have you read the morning papers?"

And the tone too. Calm, quiet, taunting. Kaito shrugged. "Well, not yet. Why?"

"Then you better take a look at it."

Without another word, Shinichi pulled the covers over his head and turned facing the other way. Kaito laughed at such a childish gesture before trotting downstairs. He spied the morning papers lying carelessly on the coffee table and immediately snatched it up. Flipping it open, he was loudly greeted by big, bold words splashed at the front page report.

**KUDO SHINICHI HAD DONE IT AGAIN!**

**3 seemingly perfect murder cases effortlessly solved by famous teenage detective within 24-hours.**

"Holy cow…" he breathed as his sharp eyes scanned through the news article. Three different murders, all of different motives and occurrences in different places at different time. He always knew that his cousin was really good at what he did but sometimes Shinichi had always managed to surprise him.

But something in his guts told him that Shinichi just happened to be there when the murders happened. It was always like that. Shinichi hadn't _planned_ to be there. Kaito could imagine Shinichi thoughtfully gazing at an exhibit when he heard a scream. Chuckling to himself, Kaito shook his head. With Shinichi around, one could expect deaths, but with Shinichi around, the deaths would be avenged, the murderer caught, the truth being brought out to the light.

_This is ridiculous, though,_ Kaito mused. _The murders happened practically everywhere Shinichi was. I don't know whether Shinichi treats this as a bad or a good thing._

Sighing, Kaito tossed the newspaper aside. Time for him to check on the detective. Maybe if Shinichi was well enough Kaito could ask him that question.

* * *

Later that evening, Shinichi had recovered enough to get downstairs. Obviously Shinichi was feeling a lot better than they had seen him since the night they found him sleeping on Kaito's bed. He had his signature cocky grin on his still pale face, and his blue eyes glittered in the midst of the traces of fever. He startled his aunt by showing up in the kitchen with the intention of helping out with preparing the dinner, only to be chased out of the kitchen with a dripping ladle. When Kaito sniggered, Shinichi turned to him with a sudden glint of mischief in his eyes that set alarm bells ringing in the thief's head. Still, he react a fraction too slow because Shinichi magically produced a bottle of pepper in his hand and shook a great amount of it to Kaito's nose. While Kaito sneezed uncontrollably, Shinichi laughed so hard he doubled over holding his stomach, then had to hold his head in both hands because laughing made the pounding even worse.

"Alright, stand down you two," Fumiyo said sternly, emerging from the kitchen carrying freshly-cooked dishes to be carried over to the dining table.

"Mom!" Kaito wailed through croaky voice and watery eyes. "Look at Shinichi! He bullies me!"

"Goodness, Kai-chan," Fumiyo sighed, setting the dishes on the table before looking at her only son. She noticed the teary eyes and decided that Kaito was indeed a professional actor. Instead she focused on her niece who was apparently holding his head in pain. "Shinichi has just recovered. Go easy on him, alright?"

Shooting a disapproving look at Kaito, she walked back into the kitchen, leaving him gaping after her in disbelief. Meanwhile, despite his hurting head, Shinichi laughed harder at his cousin's misery, downright ignoring the killer glare.

The shrill ringing of the doorbell interrupted the staring contest between the equally stubborn cousins.

"I'll get it," Shinichi offered, grinning at the glowering teen magician.

"Sick people shouldn't move around too much," Kaito shot back but did not stop Shinichi from getting the door.

"Hang on, I'm coming!" Shinichi yelled as the bell rang impatiently again. _Goodness, doesn't the guest know how to wait?_ he muttered crossly to himself. He closed the distance in two long steps, swiftly unlocked the door and pulled it open. He staggered a few steps back, eyes wide and heart beating fast in his chest. It couldn't be! It couldn't be_ him_!

"_Dad?_"

- **End of Chapter One** -

* * *

Okay, so what do you think so far?

I have half (or close to) of Chapter Two already done up, also a looooong time ago.

And it was left hanging. -_-

Yeah, I'm pretty annoyed at myself, but I know for sure, no matter how long it takes, I'll definitely get back to it. ^^

Sorry for the little cliffie... can't resist. Hehe. ^^

So yeah, I hope you've enjoyed the story so far!

Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
